


Scharmützel

by HollyHop



Category: Tatort, tatort münster - Fandom
Genre: Banter, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7657054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HollyHop/pseuds/HollyHop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich finde, dass im Alltag das Wort Scharmützel viel zu selten verwendet wird. Aber es passt so hervorragend zu Thiel und Boerne. Deshalb hier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scharmützel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cricri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/gifts).



> Für Cricri zum B'Day!!!
> 
> Weil du mich mit deinen wunderschönen Geschichten immer wieder begeisterst.  
> Weil du unglaublich viel Geduld mit uns hast, wenn es mal wieder ans Betalesen geht.  
> Weil du ein wunderbarer Mensch bist, der unglaublich viel Ruhe und Liebe ausstrahlt.  
> Weil du einfach du bist.

 

„Na, kriegen Sie Ihren Bauch denn auch auf dem Beifahrersitz unter oder soll ich ihn lieber mit in den Kofferraum legen?“ Boerne war mal wieder in Hochform heute. Und dabei hatte Thiel im letzten Jahr schon über zehn Kilo abgenommen. Missmutig trottete er aus der Haustür.

„Passen Sie mal besser auf, dass ich Ihnen nicht gleich vor Hunger den Fuß abbeisse, mit dem Sie das Gaspedal bedienen, sonst muss _ich_ dann nämlich fahren.“ Es war noch dunkel gewesen als Nadeshda ihn auf dem Handy zum Tatort gerufen hatte und er hatte fast zehn Minuten gebraucht, um überhaupt die zwei Einstiegslöcher in seiner Unterhose zu finden. Dementsprechend schlecht war seine Laune.

„Aber nicht mit meinem Auto, Herr Hauptkommissar. Sonst hab ich hinterher noch Bissspuren im Lenkrad, wenn Sie sich über die elektronische Sitzeinstellung oder meine Musikauswahl im CD-Spieler aufregen.“ Boerne betätigte den elektronischen Türöffner des BMW.

„Sie haben gleich ganz woanders Bissspuren, wenn Sie jetzt nicht sofort den Mund halten und losfahren“, brummelte Thiel und zog die Beifahrertür auf.

Ohne Frühstück zum Tatort fahren hatte Vor- und Nachteile. War die Leiche eklig, hatte man wenigstens nichts im Magen, das man erbrechen konnte. War die Leiche harmlos, dann stand man hungrig ewig in der Kälte rum, während der Herr Rechtsmediziner seine Audienz hielt.

„Soll ich Ihnen auf dem Weg ein belegtes Brötchen kaufen? Oder lieber gleich das ganze Schnellrestaurant?“ Boerne schob seinen Obduktionskoffer auf den Rücksitz und klappte die Tür zu. Als Taxidienst zum Tatort war er ja schon ganz nützlich, dachte Thiel. Aber man müsste den Ton abstellen können.

„Da müssten Sie dann aber an Ihr Gehalt noch ein paar Nullen dranpinseln und abgesehen davon können Sie mich nicht mit teuren Geschenken beeindrucken.“ Thiel grunzte ein wenig, als er ungelenk in den Wagen einstieg. Warum besaß Boerne auch so ein Spielzeugauto?

„Hat ihr Gehaltsscheck mal wieder nicht für einen halbwegs vollen Kühlschrank gereicht?“ Boerne schwang sich elegant und geübt auf den Fahrersitz. Thiel ignorierte das.

„Hat ihr Gehaltsscheck nicht für ein richtiges Auto gereicht?“, äffte er Boerne nach. Er war noch nicht in der Laune für blöde Witze.

Boerne ließ den Wagen an und sie fuhren in der beginnenden Morgendämmerung los. Es war Sonntag und Thiel war nicht wirklich an irgendeiner Form von Arbeit interessiert.

Er seufzte.

Boerne warf ihm einen frechen Seitenblick zu.

„Soll ich Ihnen für die nächste Fahrt so ein blinkendes Plastikspielzeug mitbringen, damit Sie sich nicht langweilen?“

„Passen Sie mal besser auf, dass ich Ihnen nicht bald mal nen Schnuller kaufe, um Ihren zwanghaften Redefluss zu stoppen.“ Thiel schnallte sich erst an, als Boerne schon losgefahren war und das warnende Piepen seines Autos anzeigte, dass der Beifahrer nicht angeschnallt war. Nur so.

Boerne bog kurze Zeit später nach links auf die Steinfurter Straße ab und sie fuhren schweigend eine Weile in Richtung Nordwesten. Thiels Augen blieben ein wenig sehnsüchtig am Burger King hängen, den sie auf halber Strecke passierten, aber er wollte sich keine Blöße geben.

Am Tatort angekommen, konnte er schon von Ferne die blinkenden Lichter der Polizeiautos und die Scheinwerfer der Spusi sehen, die jetzt mit zunehmender Helligkeit schon fast nicht mehr notwendig waren.

„So“, Boerne stieg aus dem Wagen aus, „dann tragen Sie mal brav meinen Koffer, damit es hier nicht so aussieht, als wären Sie nur meinetwegen mitgekommen.“

Thiel zeigte ihm den Vogel und ging schon mal zu Nadeshda rüber, die mit den Händen tief in ihrer Jacke vergraben frierend am Rand der Absperrung auf ihn wartete.

„Und?“ Er schaute an ihr vorbei auf den Punkt, an dem die Scheinwerfer sich kreuzten und ein dunkler Körper am Boden liegend zu sehen war.

„Ach, mein lieber sehr verehrter Herr Thiel“, kam in dem Moment schon wieder die unvermeidliche Stimme von hinten, „jetzt belästigen Sie doch die arme Frau Krusenstern nicht mit etwas, das ich Ihnen viel besser erklären kann, sondern folgen Sie mir stattdessen.“ Mit einem Schwung tauchte Boerne unter dem Absperrband hindurch und Thiel sah Nadeshda an. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ja ja, ich weiß schon ...“ Thiel zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke weiter nach oben, „... hätte ich mal bloß ne Wohnung im Haus von Frau Haller gemietet ...“ Den letzten Teil brummelte er nur noch so vor sich hin. Nadeshda war schon längst außer Hörweite, als er Boerne hinterherstapfte, der sich schon neugierig zu der Leiche hinunterbeugte.

Thiel stand frierend daneben und besah sich schon mal ein wenig die Umgebung. Eigentlich nix Außergewöhnliches. Einfamilienhäuser, Vorgärten, schlafende Autos an den Straßenrändern. Und hier auf dem kleinen Spielplatz mitten in der Sandgrube vor der Schaukel. Eine Leiche.

Boerne drehte den Körper um und Thiel sah, dass es ein Mann war. Jung noch. Aber keine Spritze zu sehen. Also vielleicht zumindest kein Drogentoter. Boerne untersuchte Leichenstarre und oberflächliche Hautauffälligkeiten. Kam aber noch zu keinem eindeutigen Schluss.

„Erfroren?“ Thiel kuschelte sich enger in seine Cabanjacke. Gut, dass er doch noch den Wollpullover über das T-Shirt gezogen hatte. Wäre sonst verdammt kalt geworden.

Boerne schaute zu ihm auf und Thiel wusste, dass jetzt gleich wieder ein Belehrung folgen würde warum es zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch gar nicht blablabla. Seine Augen schweiften wieder in die Umgebung. Boerne war manchmal echt anstrengend. Vor allem, wenn er mal wieder die Oberhand hatte. So wie im Moment. Thiel fühlte sich dann wie ein Tanzpaar bei dem beide gleichzeitig versuchten zu führen.

„Kann ich noch nicht sagen.“ Boerne richtete sich wieder auf. „Aber im Grunde denke ich, dass hier keine Fremdeinwirkung im Spiel war.“

„So? Denken Sie das?“ Jetzt war Thiel an der Reihe schnippisch zu sein. „Ist das jetzt ihre neue Arbeitstechnik? Ratespiele? Oder wollen wir nächstes Mal einfach Kartenlegen oder pendeln, statt zum Tatort zu fahren. Das können wir dann auch zu Hause am Küchentisch machen. Da isses wärmer.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und erwartete Boernes Gegenangriff.

Manchmal erinnerten ihn diese kleinen Schaukämpfe an diese Vögel, er wusste nicht mehr wie die hießen, die halt so ihr Gefieder aufstellten und hin und her wogten. Das hatte er mal in einer Doku gesehen. Jeder wollte den anderen übertrumpfen, um dann bei einem Weibchen zu landen. Bloß gab es bei ihnen irgendwie gar kein Weibchen, bei dem sie landen wollten. Boerne unterbrach seinen Gedankenfluss und vielleicht war das auch besser so.

„Wenn Sie da Interesse dran haben, dann können Sie auch gerne nicht nur zu Hause am Küchentisch, sondern in Zukunft auch zum Tatort pendeln.“ Boerne zog sich die Latexhandschuhe von den Fingern und klappte seinen Obduktionskoffer zu. „Alles Weitere nach der Obduktion im Institut.“ Und er schickte sich an wieder zum Auto zurückzugehen. Thiel wusste, dass er zuweit gegangen war. Kritik an seiner Arbeit konnte Boerne nicht leiden. Er griff nach Boernes Unterarm, als der an ihm vorbei wollte.

„Mensch Boerne, jetzt machense hier keinen Stress. Ich frag auch nicht mehr dazwischen. Machense ma Ihre Arbeit und ich red währenddessen mit der Spusi.“ Thiel sah Boerne in die Augen. Der andere traf seinen Blick und für einen Moment sprachen sie ohne Worte. Dann wandte Boerne sich wieder der Leiche zu.

„Dann passen Sie mal auf, dass die Spusi Ihnen nicht aus dem Kaffeesatz liest.“ Boerne hockte sich wieder hin und zog sich ein frisches Paar Latexhandschuhe an. Thiel musste ein wenig lächeln. Kaffee wär jetzt gut.

In dem Moment tauchte Nadeshda neben ihm auf und sah ihn etwas skeptisch an.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte sie.

Boerne schaute zu Thiel hoch und der lächelte den anderen ein wenig verschmitzt an ... so dass Nadeshda es nicht sehen konnte.

„Joah.“

Boerne schob mit einem Handrücken seine Brille nach oben und machte sein Schnütchen, das er immer dann machte, wenn er verhindern wollte, dass er lächeln muss. Er hatte mehrere Schnütchen für verschiedene Anlässe und Thiel kannte sie alle.

Nadeshda nickte, machte aber keine Anstalten wieder zu gehen.

„Ich hab schon mal mit dem Herrn gesprochen, der die Leiche gefunden hat. War mit dem Hund draußen.“ Sie zeigte mit dem Kugelschreiber hinüber zur Absperrung, wo ein älterer Mann mit seinem Rauhhaardackel stand und fror.

„Äh, ja gut ...“ Thiel drehte sich zu ihr. „Ich red dann mal kurz mit der Spusi.“ Und damit ging er hinüber zu dem weißen Lieferwagen, in dem die KTU ihr Equipment transportierte.

Eine halbe Stunde später fingen alle an ihre Sachen wieder zusammen zu packen. Die Leiche war in einen Metallsarg gelegt und in einen Leichenwagen geschoben worden und befand sich bereits seit ein paar Minuten auf dem Weg ins Institut. Boerne räumte noch die restlichen Instrumente, die er verwendet hatte, zurück in seinen Koffer und Thiel hatte eiskalte Füße.

„Jetzt packense ma schneller, damit ich heute noch wieder nach Hause komme und meine Füße nicht schwarz werden.“

Boerne verlangsamte absichtlich seine Bewegungen.

„Hätten Sie mal auf mich gehört und die gefütterten Winterschuhe genommen, dann hätten Sie jetzt auch keine kalten Füße.“

„Die waren viel zu klobig.“

„Dann hätten sie ja umso besser zu Ihrem Sinn für Humor gepasst.“ Boerne zog sich die Latexhandschuhe mit einer fließenden Bewegung von den Händen und schaute sich dann nach jemandem um, dem er sie in die Hand drücken konnte. Aber da war niemand mehr.

„Wo ist Alberich, wenn man sie braucht?“ Boerne seufzte und versuchte sich schon mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, dass er wohl selber zum Mülleimer würde laufen müssen.

„Zu Hause im Bett“, mutmaßte Thiel. „Da wo ich jetzt auch gern wäre.“ Seine Stimme klang erschöpft. Letzte Nacht war zu kurz gewesen.

Nadeshda tauchte neben ihnen auf und fischte im Gehen schon in ihrer Umhängetasche nach den Autoschlüsseln.

Boerne nutzte den Moment, in dem Thiel abgelenkt war und reichte ihm die Latexhandschuhe.

„Dann werfen Sie mir hier mal eben die hier in den Müll, ich fahre Sie nach Hause und dann gehen wir wieder ins Bett.“ Thiel griff völlig automatisch nach den Handschuhen, während sein Gehirn noch rot blinkte und irgendeinen schrillen Alarm auslöste.

Nadeshda stand jetzt mit offenem Mund neben ihnen und Boerne zog herausfordernd eine Augenbraue hoch, als er sich an ihnen vorbei zurück auf den Weg zum Auto machte. K.O. in der dritten Runde.


End file.
